


Character Songs

by WolfSilver13



Category: Lucifer TV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSilver13/pseuds/WolfSilver13
Summary: This is not perhaps a Fic but an idea of what each character’s theme song is.





	Character Songs

Lucifer:

Gonna show them a thing or two  
I'm gonna turn it up set it loose  
Feast your eyes I've got something new  
From up here can't beat the view  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
From New York to L.A  
East to the West  
Go on and crown me king  
I'm am the best of the best  
Just one look you're gonna be obsessed  
I give it all I got  
Never any less  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me watch me now  
Just watch me watch me now  
Just watch me watch me now  
Just watch me watch me now  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
I got somethin' for ya  
A little more for ya  
You won't believe your eyes  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now  
Just watch me now

-Watch Me By The Phantoms.

Chloe:

You're a troublemaker (you're a troublemaker)  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, boy  
You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand  
Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can"  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker  
It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
'Cause I keep comin' back again for more  
Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can"  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "un as fast as you can" (troublemaker)  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker  
Maybe I'm insane  
'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinkin' one day we gonna change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl I'm sick of the drama you're a troublemaker  
But damn boy it’s like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying, "run as fast as you can" (troublemaker)  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Whoa, my mind keeps saying "run as fast as you can" (troublemaker)  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.

-Troublemaker By Olly Murs 

Trixie:

Could dress up  
To get love  
But guess what?  
I'm never gonna be that girl  
Who's living in a Barbie world  
Could wake up  
And make up  
And play dumb  
Pretending that I need a boy  
Who's gonna treat me like a toy  
I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things  
Like diamond rings  
But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string  
This queen don't need a king  
Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty  
Mister Right could be nice for one night  
But then he wanna take control  
And I would rather fly solo  
Then Snow White  
She did it right  
In her life  
Had seven men to do the chores  
'Cause that's not what a lady's for  
The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity  
And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet  
Call me HBIC  
Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty  
Sure, I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But they say pretty hurts  
And I don't wanna sit still  
I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But no, I won't sit still, look pretty  
Sure, I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But they say pretty hurts  
And I don't wanna sit still  
I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But no, I won't sit still, look pretty  
Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty  
Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty.

-Sit Still Look Pretty By Daya

Lucian:

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)  
Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

-Angel With A Shotgun By The Cab.

Ella:

 

Made a wish, I can dream  
I can be what I want to be  
Not afraid to live my life  
And fulfil my fantasies  
I learnt a lot of tricks to help me live my life  
You helped me find my paradise  
When you came I saw  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel like  
I'm on top of the world  
Telling me I'll go far  
Reaching out, for the highs  
You inspired me to try  
I felt the magic inside  
And I felt that I could fly  
I'm looking at the world in an optimistic light  
You made me appreciate my life  
'cause when you came you were my  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel like  
I'm on top of the world  
Telling me I'll go far  
You are the calm  
I am the storm  
You are the breeze that carries me on  
When I said a truth  
You wink at me  
You're there for me  
Sunshine (oh yeah)  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine  
My star, my star..

-Sunshine By Gabrielle.


End file.
